


tighten the dress

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Insecurity, enjoy, i don't want to spoil what it's about, i honestly don't know how to tag, my first...thing, not a fic or au, so i have nothing to tag, something i wrote..poem..idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: i literally mean tightening a dress but then also near the end it mixes with masking emotions..something i wrote which started off as something and ended in another but they're connected..





	tighten the dress

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i thought it was..decent
> 
> \- notes at end explain a lot if you don't get it.  
> (i'm talking to myself because nobody will read this..)
> 
> * by the way when i say canvas i mean "body" because YOUR body is YOUR canvas.

tighten the dress,  
tighten the dress so much that its hurts,

tighten the dress so much that when you take it off, you see lines of red all over,

tighten the dress so much that when you take it off, you feel like you can finally breath again,

tighten the dress so much that it covers everything you don't want to show to the world,

tighten the dress so much that society can't see and criticise your canvas,* 

tighten the dress so much that it masks everything,  
the same way you masked your frown today and had to put on a smile so everyone would think you're OKAY.

because everything IS okay, isn't it? everything is okay as long as you conceal it all.

nobody will know a damn thing as long as you  
tighten the dress.

**Author's Note:**

> when i started this, it was about actually tightening a dress to hide all the flaws that i have because i'm insecure about myself, obviously oh my god, and how when i wear dresses with strings i tighten it so much i'm in pain and there's red marks all over my stomach but then i got into how it masks everything so it led to how i mask my emotions and put on a smile so people don't leave me, trust me it's happened before. i know nobody's going to read this but i just put it on here because..
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
